Barry Allen
"Central City's Flash. Super cool. Super handsome. Super fast." -- Barry Allen introducing himself. Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen, known by his heroic alter-ego the Flash, is a forensic scientist, analyst and former S.T.A.R Labs assistant. Often finding strange cases, Barry uses his C.S.I skills to find the culprit and uses his abilities as the Flash to disarm and apprehend them. Biography Origins Barry Allen grew up an avid fan of comics revolving around a speedster known as Jay Garrick, often wishing to be as fast as him and to become him one day. However, Barry was known for being a slow runner and wasn't particularly a talented sportsman. Years later, Barry would suffer a traumatic event when he witnessed his mother's murder at the hands of a mysterious person within yellow lightning. His father would also become the C.C.P.D's primary suspect and Barry would see his father go to jail, despite defending his innocence. This would become the main reason why Barry wished to be a police officer and C.S.I, wishing to one day solve his mother's murder and free his father from his wrongful imprisonment. Years after educating himself on various sciences, Barry would be hired into the C.C.P.D as a junior C.S.I and began aiding them on investigations, being mainly interested in mysterious ones, hoping to prove that the impossible could exist and proof the existence of his mother's true killer. Eventually, Barry Allen met Ralph Dibny and learned that he was selling off evidence back to suspects in order to pay for his debt and would be the main reason for his firing. Becoming the Flash Barry Allen found himself with mysterious abilities when a lightning strike in his lab would catapult him into various chemicals. This mixture would somehow allow him to run at super-speed. Learning about this, Barry finally believed that his mother's killer had abilities like his and decided to moonlight as a hero in order to one day find him. His antics would draw the attention of Iris West and he would be dubbed as the Flash. Additionally, he began using odd cases as his source of information for his heroic acts, such as the case with the criminal duo Captain Cold and Heatwave. Finding out that their weapons are supplied by S.T.A.R Labs, Barry met Silas Stone and returned them, beginning a partnership in researching both the former's abilities and any odd technology or events. Season 1 Barry Allen is later seen meeting Silas Stone due to finding odd boxes around Central City, believing them to be bombs set by one the Flash's enemies. However, upon further inspection, it was revealed to act as both a power source and a gateway to a yet unknown place.Pilot (Episode) Their research was interrupted by the sudden arrival of mysterious beings known as Parademons, who were in search of the boxes in the hopes of activating them. This attack would leave Silas' son, Victor Stone, with fatal injuries, forcing them to use the box to heal him as Barry defended them from an onslaught of Parademons.Parademons (episode) Barry and company's woes continue when the box, despite healing him, turns him into a Cyborg and gifts him with powerful abilities. This transformation would leave the team in danger when the alien A.I would take over Victor and attack them. Luckily, Silas implants his own A.I, known as Grid, within his son as Barry attempted to distract Victor. Upon their success, the group then faces the almost limitless invasion of Parademons, being even more relentless and wishing to instead abduct Victor alongside the box within him.Birth of Cyborg (episode) As Barry and Silas led an evacuation of S.T.A.R Labs alongside fellow scientists and mechanics Ray Palmer and John Henry Irons whilst Victor attempted to learn about his powers as he found himself easily destroying the Parademons. Once the S.T.A.R Labs team safely escaped, Barry and Victor witnessed the Parademons flying towards Gotham City, forcing the two to give chase and investigate the situation. Once the two reached Gotham, they find several other heroes stopping a large army of Parademons and the two opted to aid them alongside the newest arrival, known as Aquaman. Despite this, the leader of the Parademons, Darkseid arrives through portals made of mother boxes.New Allies (episode) Barry continued to weave through and dispatch Parademons as the group struggled to form a plan or a leader, voicing his concern at whether or not they can win. Things get worse, however, when Superman is abducted by Parademons and sent to Desaad, worrying Barry even further.Darkseid's Invasion (episode) With the League split up and Superman safely returned, Barry attempted to regain contact with the others to form a new plan whilst Darkseid revealed his intentions to the group. When Victor informs Barry that he may have a way to return Darkseid through the portal, Barry relays the information to the others and uses his super-speed to reunite everyone in one spot to face the army before them.War (episode) Barry continues to aid the group as he narrowly avoids Darkseid's omega beams as he listens to Darkseid's story, much to his chagrin.Anti-Life Equation (episode) As Wonder Woman forms a plan using Victor, Barry protects him as he attempts to gain enough power to create a boom tube, a portal to send Darkseid through. However, his height and mass required Victor to exert more power than he believed he had. Barry then comes up with a plan, using his lightning toss to charge up Victor and allow him enough energy to create the boom tube.United We Rise (episode) Barry experiences a flashback to when he faced crime boss duo Blacksmith and Goldface. Due to his inexperience, Barry found himself unable to stop them when he sees them bickering. Taking this chance, Barry uses his super speed and apprehends them, learning that trusting in your allies can help you achieve more. Returning to present day, Superman and Barry come up with the idea to use their speed to deliver a punch with enough force to knock Darkseid into Victor's boom tube. As Diana and Aquaman blind Darkseid, Barry and Superman finally punch Darkseid back into the portal, saving everyone in the process.Fall of a New God (episode) Several days later, celebrations begin in Metropolis as the country thanks the heroes for defending them. When being asked what their team name is, Barry jokingly suggests being called "Flash and the Superfriends", much to Batman's chagrin. The celebration is cut short, however, when one of Superman's first enemies, Ultra-Humanite, attacks, forcing the newly named Justice League to stop him.Origins (episode) Season 2 Throne of Atlantis Enter the Speed-Force! Personality Barry seems to be a very casual yet pure-hearted person, usually choosing to save others before himself and often provides comedy relief amidst stressful situations. Also, Barry provides a strong moral compass for those around him, refusing to overstep or to bend the rules, and is shown to be quite trusting to others, possibly due to his inexperience and age. However, the self-proclaimed "Fastest Man Alive" often brags of his speed and inadvertently finds himself speaking too fast or acting too quickly, forcing Barry to attempt to slow down at times. His proficiency in science, chemistry especially, plays a large role in his career and his intellect can sometimes confuse his allies if they don't share his knowledge in his respective field. However, his introduction to the six other heroes showed Barry to be quite daunted by the others, particularly the Trinity, and attempts to one-up the other heroes to prove his worth to them. In order to hide his identity as the speedster, Barry forces himself to be late to crime scenes and meetings to create a juxtaposition much like Clark. Appearance Barry is shown to be physically fit and quite lanky due to his height, Despite his lower weight compared to other heroes, Barry relies mainly on speed rather than strength and uses his height to an advantage during battles. As the Flash, Barry's superspeed manifests itself in lightning and shows no more than a red blur to the public's eye. Additionally, Barry dresses as a 'typical science dork', as said by his long-time love interest and reporter Iris West and as such constantly worries about his fashion sense. Powers & abilities Powers * Speed-Force connection: A connection to the Speed-Force allows Barry to move in super-speed and experience his surroundings in a slowed down environment. ** Super-speed: Whilst connected to the Speed-Force, Barry can move at supernatural speeds. ** Hyper-awareness: Barry is aware of his surroundings at a slowed rate whilst moving in super-speed. ** Enhanced healing: Barry is capable at healing at a faster rate than normal. ** Electrokinesis: Whilst running, Barry can generate lightning which he himself is sometimes able to manipulate and even use, being called a "lightning toss". ** Time travel: Barry is able to travel to the past if he runs fast enough. However, this has only happened once. Abilities * Genius-level intellect: Barry's knowledge of various sciences such as chemistry, biology and engineering allows him an advantage when against opponents with science-related powers or weapons. ** Chemist: Barry is able concoct and discern various chemistry whilst on the field. ** Forensics: As a C.S.I., Barry is particularly adept at working crime scenes and investigating most evidence. Episodes [[The Justice League|'The Justice League']] Trivia * Upon considering a suit design with Silas Stone, Barry opts to pick lightning bolts due to his vision of seeing 'lightning'. In actuality, he was within the Speed Force, where the dimension consists of mainly lightning to outside eyes. * Barry voices an apparent connection with his power, possible referring to other possible speedsters either in the Multiverse or in other times. * The "Yellow Flash" that Barry encounters as a child may be his eternal rival and arch-nemesis Eobard Thawne. References Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Characters Category:S.T.A.R Labs members Category:Metahumans Category:Humans Category:Central City Police Department members Category:Speedsters Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Blue eyes